Konoha high school
by MusicAngel13
Summary: New version of konoha high outcast.I suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I don't own naruto but the ooc**_

* * *

_**HARUNO RESIDENTS**_

"SAKURA-CHAN & SAKI-CHAN HURRY YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL"yelled mom.

"WE ARE COMING MOM"they yelled back.

"Hey sakura when we get to school stay away from sasuke-kun"saki said.

"In your dreams saki he's not going to talk to you"sakura said.

They made there way to the table and start eating

"Me and sasuke are soulmates he's just dening his love for me"saki said.

Sakura spit out her food

"Yeah right you and sasuke are soul mates I doubt it"sakura said laughing.

They finish eating told there mom good bye.

* * *

_**UCHIHA RESIDENTS**_

"TENTEN-CHAN,TOMIKO-CHAN,AND SASUKE-CHAN HURRY UP"yelled there mom.

"COMING"they yelled back.

"Tenten don't you dare talk to Neji-kun"said tomiko.

"No one rewason he doesn't like you"replied tenten.

"Come on you too"said sasuke.

They made there way down stairs ate breakfast and left & they said good bye to there mom.

* * *

_**HYUUGA RESIDENTS**_

"Hinata-sama,Hana-sama let's go "said neji.

"O-okay neji-nii-san"hinata said stuttering

"H-hana l-let's y-you know neji-nii-san h-hates waiting"hinata said.

"Yea yea let's go crybaby and stay away from naruto-kun"hana said and left the room.

They made there way down stairs ate breakfast amde up with neji outside.

"Come on you too we have to meet up with the others infront of the school"said neji geting into the car.

"Hai"they said and left.

* * *

_**YAMANAKA RESIDENTS**_

"INO-CHAN AND IZUMI-CHAN HURRY UP"yelled there mom.

"KAY WE BEEN DOWNA SEC"they yelled back.

"Ino do me a favor and stay away from shikamaru-kun"izumi said.

"Whatever doubt he likes you"ino replied.

"What me and shika-kun are body and soul "izumi said and ino sweatdropp,

They made there way down stairs ae breakfast and left.

* * *

**_UZUMAKI RESIDENTS_**

"DEMON CHILD HURRY UP"yelled mom.

"H-HAI"naruto said .

He ate breakfast and left out the house fast.

(A/N-poor naru I think I made his parents too meanon with the story)

* * *

_**NARA RESIDENTS**_

"SHIKAMARU HURRY UP"yelled his mom.

'What a drag'he thought.

He made his way down stairs ate breakfast and left.

* * *

**_KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL_**

THE GANG MADE UP WITHEACHOTHER AND TOLD THEM HOW THERE MORING WAS

"Man are all I our parents yelling alot today"said sasuke

"Yeah but you don't get called a demon today did you"asked naruto

"No" sasuke replied

"I didn't think so" naruto said geting pissed.

"Jeez naruto you have it rough don't you"tenten said.

"Yeah hey how bout we take out our scheulds and see what class we have together"naruto said.

They all nodded.

There scheuldswas...

_**Homeroom-kakashi hatake**_

_**Reading-kakashi hatake**_

_**Math-Yamato**_

_**Science-Iruka Umino**_

_**Lunch**_

_**History-Asuma Sarutobi**_

_**elective all year (music)-Anko Mitarashi**_

_**elective all year(computer)-?**_

_**Gym-Mito Gai**_

* * *

They all sighed cause they had kakashi-sensei again

"Huh hey who do you think is the sensei for computer's "tenten said

"Who know's let's hope we can work on our music"neji replied.

They went to there homeroom and saw...

Saki,Tomiko,Inzumi,Hana,& Karin

'aw great the sluts are in this class'they thought.

"AWE neji-kun did you miss"tomiko said pting her arms around his neck

"No I didn't"he replied pushing her off

"Hi shika-kun"inzumi said in a flirting tone.

"Hi and bye troublesome women"shikamaru said.

"Sasuke-kun"karin & saki said.

"I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU"sasuke said.

"Your just dening it"saki said.

"Whatever" he replied.

"Hey you guys we have work to do"said sakura.

"What do you mean forehead"karin & saki said.

"Look out the board you blind bats"ino said.

**_NICE TO HAVE YOU BACK STUDENTS_**

**_ OUT A PICE OF PAPER_**

**_ BOUT YOURSELF LIKE YOUR NAME AGE,HAIR,EYE,FAMILY, WHAT YOU LIKE AND DISLIKE_**

**_ bout your summer._**

Everybody thought 'Kakashi-sensei wany are you trying to do'.

* * *

**_Cliffhagger_**

**_review and bye_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_NICE TO HAVE YOU BACK STUDENTS_**

**_OUT A PIECE OF PAPER_**

**_BOUT YOURSELF LIKE YOUR NAME AGE ,HAIR,EYE FAMILY,WHAT YOU LIKE AND DISLIKE_**

**_BOUT YOUR SUMMER_**

_Everybody thought'kakashi-sensei want are you trying to do'._

_"_Okay let's get this over with"sakura said.

"Who do you think you bossing around you pnk-whore"karin said.

"you know she's right you red-head wanna be sasuke girl slut"ino said.

"Hey don't dis respect karin-chan like that you pig whore"izumi said.

"Why you little-"ino started but got interupted by sakura.

"Ino it's not worth your energy let's leave the sluts alone do our work kay" sakura said.

"Fine but this not over"ino said darkly.

They started there paperwork and put on kakashi desk. and went to talk.

"Guys what execuse is kakashi-sensei gonna say for being late"naruto said.

"who knows"sasuke replied.

After sasuke said that kakashi appeared in the class room.

"Sorry i'm late a old lady needed help carrying her grocerys to her house"kakahi said.

"Lies"everybody yelled.

"Oookkkay it seems you guys done what I asked so the rest of class is yours"kakashi.

"Yeah"everybody yelled.

"Hey naruto-kun you wanna go out with me"hana asked in a flirting tone while putting a arm around his neck and siting on his lap.

"Hmmm let me think bout mmmm no"naruto said while pushing her off his lap.

"Awe trying to play hard to cath I kay play it that way"hana said.

"Yeah right"naruto said.

"Hey sasuke-kun wanna go out with me"karin said siting on his lap.

"Read. MY. LIPS. NO. N.O. I'm never gonna go out with you ever karin,that goes for you too saki"he said while pushing karin.

"AWE we love it when you play hard to get you love us"karin & saki said.

"Leave him alone karin & saki he's not gonna go out with you"sakura said.

"Psst what ever bitch"karin said.

The bell rang signaling it time for first period

"Okay everyone I'm gonna give you a packet you have the whole class to do with a partner that I will pick"kakashi said.

"Urgh"everybody replied.

"Okay let's see who shall I pick"kakashi said while thinking.

The gang turn to eachother and started talking

"I rlly hope kakashi-sensei doesn't put me with karin or saki"sasuke said whineing.

"I hope he doesn't put me with tomiko"neji said.

"same with hana"naruto said.

"and inzumi".

"Okay got who to pair you guys up sakura & sasuke,naruto & hinata,tenten & neji, shikamaru & ino,karin & suigetsu, kankouro & tomiko,saki & rock lee,hana & shino okay come and get your packet and start" kakashi said,

"What"said the sluts.

"I am not working with bug boy"hana yelled.

"I AM NOT WORKING WITH BUSHBOWS OVER HERE"SAKI SCREAMED.

"THAT GOES FOR KANKOURO & SUIGETSU"tomiko& karin screamed.

"WOULD STOP SCREAMING IN OUR DAMN EARS"ino and sakura said yelling.

"yeah you trying to make us death you troublesome women"shikamaru said.

"Yeah you get what you get and don't through a fiet"tenten said.

"You guys are just saying that cause have them for your partner"saki said.

* * *

And bye


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm back everybody and thank you (SAKULOVER) Okay let's get down to business I make some more parts I need your help okay so can you PLZ give mew some more ideas and back to the story._**

* * *

"_Yeah you get what you get and don't through a fiet"tenten said._

_"You guys are just saying that cause you have them for your partner"saki said._

* * *

**_Now_**

"No were not saying that we just want to get the packet done okay and plus they said they don't want to be your partners anyway"sakura replied.

"Yeah right you just want to keep sasuke-kun to your self"karin & saki said together.

"No I'm not saying that, kakashi-sensei can work by our self or can do different partners like me & ino,hinata & ino, & tenten,Sasuke & naruto,neji & shikamaru,saki & hana,tomiko & inzumi,kankouro & shino,karin & suigetsu,rock lee & ? did I miss somebody"sakura said trying to see if she forgot somebody.

"Yes sakura and lee can you do this by yourself if you can't go work with karin & sui okay"kakashi said(i'm evil aren't i)

"yes sensei"lee replied

"hell no"karin mumble to herself.

They got there packet and started working.

"Okay so 3452189+52649*2468826/30=288427839339.6 did you get the right answer hinata-chan"sakura asked

"Yeah I got kind of confuse but still got the right answer sakura-chan"replied hinata smiling.

"Okat let's get the last five done okay hinata-chan"saukra said smiling

(Just so you know there was 45 question there are some math question even though there in read)

"Hai" hinata said and got hit in the head by a paperball.

"Are you alright hinata-chan"sakura said worried and got herself hit by a paperball.

"Y-yeah b-but t-that h-hurt"hinata said stuttering.

"Okay read yours and I read mine deal"sakura said.

"d-deal"hinata said.

_**Note-**_

_**Dear crybaby**_

_**You almost got away but is sakura didn't change partners I would of had your head I will said once got it once STAY. AWAY. FORM. NARUTO-KUN. GOT. **_

_**by hana hyuga**_

"Wow she that desparte date him but hinata-chan you will make a great girlfriend to naruto okay"saukra said smiling

"H-hai y-your turn- t-to r-read"hinata said stuttering and smiling

**_NOTE-_**

**_Dear pink head bitch_**

**_You made us lose sasuke-kuns time you would playso watch your back._**

**_by karin & saki_**

"Whatever"saukra said rolling her eyes.

"Let's get the rest done okay"sakura said.

"O-OKAY"HINATA SAID.

EVERYBODY WAS DONE SO THEY WERE TALKING

"Sakura-chan d-do w-we tell them "hinata asked.

"Yeah we should"sakura replied.

* * *

BYE MORE REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4

_"Whatever"sakura said rolling her eyes._

_"Let's get the rest done okay"sakura said._

_"O-OKAY"hinata said._

_EVERYBODY WAS DONE SO THEY WERE TALKING_

_"Sakura-chan d-do w-we tell them"hinata asked._

_"Yeah we should"sakura replied._

* * *

"Okay guys me and hinat have something to tell you"sakura said getting there attention.

"Here guys read this and tell us what if this a threat or a blackmail"said sakura.

Sakura gave them hinata and her notes from the sluts

"This probably both sakura-chan"naruto said.

"Yeah I agree with the dobe"sasuke said.

"Okay it seems your all done"kakashi said.

"Okay in a few weeks we will have a masquerade ball is coming you all have to were a mask until midnight okay, in a few months we will have a fevstivals so come up with some ideas okay"kakashi said.

"do we have homework"shikamaru asked.

"no you guys don't have homework"ke replied.

RRRIIINNNGGG

"You are dismissed"kakashi said.

* * *

LUNCH TIME

"Finally lunch"naruto said.

"Come on naruto math class wasn't that bad"tenten said.

"Yes it was tenten yes it was"naruto said.

"Naruto ramen"sakura said.

"Ramen where"naruto said looking for the ramen.

"In the cafeteria there serving it dobe"sasuke said.

"Ramen I'm coming for you"naruto said running of to the cafeteria

The others sweatdropped

"Okay then let's go to the cafeteria I want to now what for dessert"tenten said acting like a child.

"come on then let's go"ino said.

The girls pull the boys to the lunch room into the line

"Tenten you look very excited"neji said.

"Cause serving a chocolate cake with a scoop of vanile ice cream and whip cream with a strawberry on top"tenten said jumping up and down.

"You are so an immature kid tenten"tomiko said.

S-so w-what if she's act's l-like an immature kid t-that's one thing we like a-about her"hinata said.

"Hinata-chan you're so sweet and thank you"tenten said hugging her.

"Crybaby nobody asked you for your opinion nobody will never love a baby like you so give it up"hana said.

"Hana you shut your damn trap"sakura said aout to punch her.

"sakura-chan calm down okay"naruto said.

The gang got there lunch and left the sluttys and started eating when they almost down

"Ladies and gentleman we the SUNHSNNU club listen to us sing 'want you back by cher Llyod

_**Music stared playin**_

_**saki-"Hey boy you never had much game, Thought I needed to upgrade so I went and walked away way way"**_

_**inzumi-"Now I see you're been hanging out with that other girl in town, looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns"**_

_**hana-"Remember all the things that you I did first and now you're doing them with her remember all the things that you I did first"**_

_**tomiko-"You got me, got me like this oh and now you're taking her to every restaurant"**_

_**karin-"And everywhere we went, come on and now you're taking her to every restaurant you got me, got me like this"**_

_**saki-"Hey boy you can say anything you want I don'ts give a shh, no one else can have you"**_

_**inzumi-"I want you back I want you back wa-want you, want you back"**_

_**hana-"Oh please, this ain't even jealousy she ain't got a thing on me"**_

_**tomiko-"Tryin' to rock those ugly jeans jeans jeans you clearly didn't think this through if what I've been told is true"**_

_**karin-"You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo remember all the things that you and I did first and now you're doing them with her"**_

_**saki-"Remember all things that you and I did first you got me,me like this oh"**_

_**inzumi-"Now you're taking her to every restaurant and everywhere we went,come on and now you're taking her to every restaurant"**_

_**hana-"You got me, got me like this oh boy you can say anything you want"**_

_**tomiko-"I don't give a shh, no one else can have you I want you back I want you back"**_

_**karin-"Wa-want you, want you back oh I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin"**_

_**saki-"Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' I want you back I want you back"**_

_**inzumi-"Wa-want you,want you back ooooh I thought you'd still be mine"**_

_**hana-"When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh ooooh... and you might be with her"**_

_**tomiko-"But I still had you first uh oh uh oh remember all the things that you and I did first**_

_**karin-"And now you're doing them with her remember all the things that you and I did first you got me, got me like this**_

_**saki & inzumi-"Hoohhh boy you can say anything you want I don't give a shh, no one else can have you I want you back"**_

_**hana & tomiko-"I want you back wa-want you, want you back I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin**_

_**Karin-"Now I feel like shh, looking at you flyin I want you back I want you back"**_

_**all-"Wa-want you,want you back ooooh thought you'd still be mine when I kiised you goodbye uh oh uh oh ooooh... and you might be with her but I still had you first uh oh uh oh ooooh**_

_**music stop**** playing**_

Everybody started clapping and whistling

"We are clapping cause it's finally over"skaura and ino yelled.

"Your just jealousy you can't singing"saki said smirking.

"And also you don-"saki got interupted by a cherry pie.

"You were saying"sakura said smirking.

"Why you piece of shit know wonder you're an outcast cause nobody likes you sis your just trash"saki said.

"Yeah your right I'm an outcast but I know for a fact that I do have friends that I can trust me"sakura said.

"Thanks sakura"her friends said.

"You guys just pick a fight with us cause you know we can beat you"ino said.

"First of all we was not talking to you pig girl"kain said throwing a salad at her.

"FOOD FIGHT"a ramond bruiten said

then everybody stared throw food at each other


	5. Chapter 5

**_"First of all we was no talking to you pig girl"karin said throwing a salad at her._**

**_"FOOD FIGHT"a bruttien said._**

**_then everybody stared throw food at each other_**

* * *

Sasuke though a taco at naruto while he was eating his ramen.

"Hahaha dobe you look so stuipd haha"sasuke said while trying to keep his self control.

"Why you teme I will kill you"naruto said darkly while throwing a cherry pi at him but missed and it sakura in the back.

"He did it"naruto said while pointing at sasuke.

"Why you"sakura said throwing a tomato soup at him

After sakura through the soup the teachers came and saw the fight

"Knock it off"yelled ibiki while trying to break a fight up.

"Haha take this kakashi sensei"ramdom red head throughing 5 riceballs and binto he missed kakashi five times and binto hit his icha icha paradise and ruin it

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU"kakashi said angryly and fire in his eyes.

"OH SHIT KID RUN KNOW"anko said trying to calm kakashi down.

Everybody stop throwing food and saw kakashi geting pissed.

"RUN BOY RUN HE IS GONNA KILL YOU"everybody in the lunch yell.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME TWICE"the red head scream back and ran full speed out of the lunch room.

"KID COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU"kakashi said running after him full speed.

EVERYBODY SWEATDROPPED

"O-okay let's continute what we were doing"a random boy with back and yellow hair

Everybody nodded continuting to throw food at eachother

"Here tomiko have a taste of spaghettie"tenten said throw it at her.

"You bitch you ruin my new shirt"tomiko said

"Good cause it was my shirt"tenten said.

THE DOORS OF THE LUNCH ROOM OPEN AND SHOWN TSUNADE AND SHIZUNE

"ENOUGH STOP STILL FOOD FIGHT NOW" said tsunade.

EVERYBODY STOP THROWING FOOD AT EACHOTHER.

"WHO STARTED THE FOOD FIGHT"tsunade asked.

EVERYBODY STARED POINTING FINGERS IN THE AREA WERE walked over to us and said...

"Who started the food fight".

"Sakura did tsunade-sama"karin said.

"Yeah she throw a cherry pie at me"saki said.

"Well you were asking for it"sakura said

"I thought you love me your twin sister"saki said.

"Why you li-"sakura said but got interupted by tsunade.

"Sakura in my officals once you get cleaned up"tsunade said and left the lunch room with shizune.

"H-how a-about w-we a-all g-get c-cleaned up"hinata said stutering.

"Yeah"the gang said.

Everybody got cleaned up and sakura went into the principal offical.

Knock Knock

"come in"tsunade said

"Sakura why did you start the food fight cause she was tempting you"tsunade said.

"Yes she was tempting me but it was better then punching her in the face right"sakura said.

"Sakura I'm gonna let you go with a warning"tsunade said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Yes she was tempting me but it was better the punching her in the face right"sakura said.**_

_**"Sakura I'm gonna let you g with a waring"tsunade said.**_

_NOW_

"Sakura take this note to asuma then head to your next class okay"tsunade said.

"Hai"sakura said and took the note then left.

* * *

Asuma class

* * *

"I wonder how it's going with sakura-chan"tenten said.

"Yeah"the others said.

"I still don't understand why sakura-chan got in trouble"naruto said.

"Cause dobe the sluts want to get revenge on her for making them look bad or just to make look and feel terrible"sasuke said.

The door open sakura came in the gang went up to her

"Sakura how was it"ino said.

"I got of with a waring"sakura said walking up to asuma giving him the note.

"See you guys in the next class"sakura said leaving.

"What did she mean we only have 10 more minutes until the bell rings she could of stayed.

"Agreed"every said.

RRIINNIINNGG

"Dismissed"asuma said.

* * *

Anko class

* * *

"Okay I will do attendents"anko said.

"Saki"anko said.

"Here"she said.

"Tomiko"

"Here"she said.

"Inzumi"

"Here"said.

"Hana"

"Here" she said.

"Karin"

"Here"she said.

"Sakura"

"Here"she said.

"Tenten"

"Here"she said.

"Ino"

"Here"she said.

"Hinata"

"H-here"she said stuttering.

"Sasuke"

"Here"he said.

"Neji"

"Here"he said.

"Shikamaru"

"Here troublesome"he said.

"Naruto"

"Here believe it"he said.

"Suigetsu"

"Here"he said.

"Kankouro"

"Here"he said.

"Shino"

"Here"

"Sai"

"Here"he said.

"Sora"

"Here"

"Okay I will divide you into two groups or four" anko said.

"Hai"everybody said.

"Okay before that in three week you will performe in front of the school three songs for each group one soung has to be a duet with boys group after the show the audince will choose witch two groups are good"anko said.

"Hai" everybody said.

"Okay this is first group Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Hinata, Second group Saki,Karin,Inzumi,Tomiko,Hana,Third group Sasuke,Shikamaru,Neji,Naruto,Fourth group Sai,Sora,Shino,Kankouro,Suigetsu"anko said.

"Hai"everybody said.

"Now get to work go see what Instrument you can play, lead singer,What songs to play"anko said.

(Since I forgot to tell you that the room is big and there are least 8 room that are connected to eachother with instruments and a record booth)

"Hai"everybody said picking a room.

* * *

Sakura pov

* * *

"Okay this sweet"I said looking around.

"What instrument is who playing"ino said.

"I call drums"tenten said.

"I call bass guitar"I said.

"I-I will play g-guitar"hinata said.

"I got keyboards"ino said.

"S-so who's lead singer"hinata said stuttering.

"I have two choices"ino said grining.

"Who"tenten said.

"Sakura and hinata"she replied.

"W-why me"hinata said.

"I'm fine doing it"I said.

"Come on hinata let's show the sluts who's boss"tenten said.

"Okay"Hinata said.

"Time out what bout a group name"ino said.

"How bout Kunoichi"I said.

"Yeah"the other's said.

"Hey let's go and practicing"tenten said excitely.

"Hinata pick a song"ino said.

"O-okay how bout here to us or glamours"she said.

"Okay let's do the first one okay.

The girls went to there instruments and started playing

**Hinata-Here's to us(oh) **

**Sakura-Here's to us**

**Hinata and sakura-Here's to- Here's to the Mondays**

**Music stop playing**

"That was awesome"tenten said excitedly

They all cheered but they didn't know that the boys were in the same room with them until they...

"You guys did awesome"naruto said.

"Thanks naruto but how did you guys get in the door was locked"sakura said.

"The room is connected to ours"neji replied.

"Oh"


	7. Chapter 7

**_"Thanks naruto but how did you guys get in the door was locked"sakura said_**

**_"The room is connected to ouurs"nji replied._**

**_"Oh"_**

* * *

"So what songs are you guys gonna singing"ino asked.

"We came here to let you guys pick the songs"shikamaru replied.

"So what are the options"tenten said.

"There are Riding solo,superhero,monster,Kryptonite,time of dying"neji replied.

"I forgot to tell you that two people in each group will be doing a solo"anko said.

"Befor we pick who's doing a solo I think the boys should do riding solo and superhero"sakura said.

"I agree"ino said.

"Same"tenten said.

"M-me too"hinata said.

"Okay since you picked our songs how about we pick who does the solo"sasuke said.

"I think tenten and hinata"neji said smirking

"Fine fine I will do it But you have to do a solo to neji"tenten said grining.

"W-why me"hinata said.

"Cause everybody like you and you can sing"naruto witha foxey grin on

"O-okay"she said.

"What are you guys sing"shikamaru said.

"We live,stand in the rain,parachutes,blue bird,sha la la, and how will i know"ino replied.

"You should sing stand in the rain,How will i know"sasuke said.

"Oh yeah neji and sasuke your doing solo"tenten said.

"Fine"neji said

"What"sasuke said.

"You heard me sasuke your doing it"tenten said.

"Fine fine but you guys have to sing for us"sasuke said.

The girls looked at eachother and shruuged

"Fine"the girls said.

The girls went to there instruments and started playing

**Together-Gox11**

**Sakura-Everywhere I go I hear the echo of a roar that keeps rising, on the horizon (yea) walking down the street I feel the energy the world is commanding is landing now there's no going back(x6).No there's no going back back back back back**

**Together-I don't see red lights, I just see go. I don't do stop signs, I don't hear no. Jump and don't look down, That's how you fly. There's no turning back now it's win or die. Don't be scared just go(x16) don't think about it go(x16)**

**Hinata-Everyone I know feels like the planet's spinning faster and faster, straight for disaster(nooo) shining through the pressure cause the way we deal with it will define makes there's no going back(x6).No there's no going back(x5)**

**Together-I don't see red lights, I just see go.I don't do stop signs, I don't hear no. Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly. There's no turning back now it's or you die. Don't be scared just go(x17).Don't think about it go(x17)**

**Tenten-I feel it in the air tonight, I'm saving my life in the dark igniting. And no one's stopping me now.I'm living my dream and your all invited**

**Together-I don't see red lights, I just see go. I don't do stop signs, I don't hear no. Jump and don't look down, that's how you fly. There's no turning back now it's win or die. Don't be scared just Go(x17)Don't think about it go(x17)(go where you go)x4 Go go go! Go-o-o-o, Go-o-o-o-o, go go! Go-o-o-o,Go-o-o-o-o,Go-o-o-o**

"Epic"naruto said.

"Haha come on guys let's go to the computer class"sakura said.

They made there way to there stuff and out the door to the computer class

"I hope we can do what every we want in the computer class"tenten said opening the door


	8. Chapter 8

**"Epic"naruto said.**

**"Haha come on guys let's go to the computer class"sakura said.**

**They made there way to there stuff and out the door ot the computer class**

**"I hope we can do what every we want in the computer class"tenten said opening the door**

* * *

"I agree tenten-chan"ino said.

"Yeah it's like bad enough we had the sluts already"sakura said.

"C-come on guys let's get the laptops b-before there gone"hinata said.

"How bout you boys grab us a seat and will get the labtops"tenten said.

"Ok"the boys said and left

The girls went and got the laptop and left to see the boys in different spots of the room.

"Girls let's split up with one of the boys ok"sakura said.

"Ok I call neji"tenten said.

"Ofcourse you will pick neji"ino said teasing.

"Oh shut up ino"tenten said blushing and storming of to neji

"Okay then I'll go to shikamaru"ino said then left to the lazy ass

"Hinata-chan I'll go with sasuke-kun okay"sakura said.

"Y-yeah"hinata said.

* * *

**Neji Pov**

* * *

I was siting on a couch in a corner facing the window away from everybody else.

"Um neji"tenten said.

"Yes tenten"I said.

"Here you go"tenten said handing me a laptop then siting beside me

"Thank"I said.

"So what are you gonna do"tenten asked.

"I don't know...you"I replied.

"I think i'll go work on my music"tenten said.

"Ok and i'll help you" I said.

"Yeah and I have the perfect song to pratice for the show"tenten said.

"How about I text the rest to meet us there to pratice"I said then pulled out his phone and started texting

_Guys bring the girls and met us in the music booth to pratice_

_Neji._

"Ready"tenten asked.

"Yeah"I replied while putting the laptop back and signing out.

* * *

No pov

* * *

Neji and tenten are walking down the hall to the music room.

"Anko-sensei you in"tenten said.

"Yeah i'm right here"anko replied.

"We were wondering if we can pratice our music"neji said.

"Sure after 6 period I don't have class"anko said.

"Ok"they said and left to one of music booth.

"Let's wait into the others come"neji said.

Five minutes the others come in

"Um how did you get the music booth"sasuke said.

"Anko-sensei didn't have class after us so we can use the music booth any time"tenten said.

"Okay"the others said.

"Wait before we pick who goes first it's short song okay"naruto said.

"Okay"the other said.

_**Naruto-I been running from your love jesues**_

_**Try to hold back all this feeling from your snicker doodle love holy ghost**_

_**I really want you right now father oh yeah said look out your neighbor say neighbor(who happen to be sasuke)**_

_**{Neighbor} can I have fiffty** **dollars**_

"NO"the other yelled.

"So who is going to sing first"naruto said.

"How bout ladies first"neji said.

"Okay let's do this"ino said.

"Oh I know what song we can sing"tenten said.

"What is"sakura asked.

"Wings by little mix"tenten replied.

"Okay"said other three.

**Instruments started playing**

**All-Mama told me not to waste my life she said ' spread your wings my little butterfly' don't let what they say keep you up at night and if they give you shh! Then they can walk on by**

**Hinata-My feet, feet can't touch the ground and I can't hear a soud but you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**

**Tenten-Walk, walk on over there cause I'm to fly to care, oh yeah**

**All-Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening keep talking all I know is mama told me not to waste my life she said 'spread your wings my little butterfly'don't let what they say keep you up at night and they can't detain you cause wings are made to fly and we don't let nobody bring us down no matter what you say it won't hurt me don't matter if I fall from the sky these wings are made to fly**

**Sakura-I'm firing up on that runway I know we're gonna get there someday but we don't need ready steady go, no**

**Ino-Talk,talk turns into air and I don't even care, oh yeah**

**All-Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening keep talking all I know is mama told me not to waste my life she said 'spread your wings my little butterfly'don't let what they say keep you up at night and they can't detain you cause wings are made to fly and we don't let nobody bring us down no matter what you say it won't hurt me don't matter if I fall from the sky these wings are made to fly I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey you better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking,boy you better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking,boy your words don't mean a thing I listening they're just like water off my wings mama told me not to waste my life she said 'spread your wings my little butterfly'don't let what they say keep you up at night and they can't detain you cause wings are made to fly and we don't let nobody bring us down no matter what you say it won't hurt me don't matter if I fall from the sky these wings are made to fly**

**INSTRUMENTS STOP PLAYING**

"That was epic"naruto said doing his famous foxey grin.

"T-thanks n-naruto-kun"hinata said blushing.

"So what are you guys gonna sing"tenten asked.

"Well while you guys were singing we picked hall of fame to sing"neji replied.

"Yeah okay how bout you guys sing tommorrow"sakura said.

"Why"sasuke asked.

"Cause the sluts are coming"she replied.

"How do you know there coming"naruto said.

"Cause I smell heavy perfume and I hear gossip"sakura replied.

"Naruto-kun did you miss me"hana said in a flirting tone.

"No"naruto said.

"How did you you guys know we were in here"naruto asked.

"We saw you guys going in here"hana replied.

"Yeah how bout you sluts stop flirting with the guys and leave"ino said.

"No way ino-pig you already had your turn with the guys now it's our turn"inzumi said.

"Whatever"ino said grabing her backpack and meting the girls outside the class room.

"Guys let's go or we are going to leave with you"tenten yelled from outside the classroom.

"Sauke-kun don't leave with the pink headed of a whore"saki said.

"She not a whore you are and let go"sasuke said geting out of her grip and grabing his stuff and meting the others outside.

"WAIT NEJI-KUN"tomiko yelled putting her heads around his neck.

"Get off of metomiko and I don't like you gett it through you thick skull"neji said cold pushing her off and meting the others out side with his stuff.

"Shika-kun don't go with the pig"inzumi said trying to kiss him.

"Inzumi off know and ino's not a pig"shikamaru said pushing here off and leaving with his stuff.

"HANA GET THE HELL OF ME"naruto yelled geting hana of her and running out the door with his stuff in his hand.

* * *

Sakura pov

* * *

"There are never going to learn"I said.

"I can't believe hana try to do that"naruto said.

"W-what did she t-try to d-do n-naruto-kun"hinata said standing right next to him

"Hana tryed to rape me"naruto said with anime tears coming out.

"Your kidding right naruto"I said shocked.

"No I'm not kidding"naruto said.

"Naruto you do know that she's not a fangirl she a stalker"shikamaru said.

"Yes"naruto said.

"Come on naruto I know want will make you fill better"sasuke said.

"What"naruto asked.

"A game of dogeball and some ramen"sasuke replied.

"RAMEN"naruto yelled like a kid that went on a suger high.

"Guys hurry up or we be late"neji said running.

The others started running to the gym

"We made it in time"tenten said.

"Yeah...ha..ha let's get changed before guy comes..ha..ha"neji said.

They went into the locker room

"Mine locker number is 17 you guys"tenten said.

"15"sakura said.

"1-18"hinata said.

"16 yeah we got lockers next to each others"ino said.

"Ha let's hurry up so guy can choose team leaders to play doge ball"sakura said.

"Hai"the other said.

They were done in the next three minutes the went outside to meet up with the guys and so saw all of homerooms was here then started doing start doing exercuises

Sakura was wearing a dark pink shirt and black shorts with white sneakers

Tenten was wearing a dark green shirt and black shorts with white sneakers

Ino was wearing a light purple shirt and black shorts with white sneakers

Hinata was wearing a baby blue shirt and black shorts with white sneakers

Sasuke was wearing a dark blue shirt and black shorts with white sneakers

Neji was wearing a dark green shirt and black shorts with white sneakers

Shikamaru was wearing a gray shirt and black shorts with white sneakers

Naruto was wearing a dark organe shirt and black shorts with white sneakers

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS TODAY WE WILL BE PLAYING DOGDEBALL THERE WILL BE TWO TEAM CAPTAINS NEJI HYUUGA AND TENTEN UCHIHA YOU MAY BEGIN PICKING TEAMS"guy yelled.

"Okay I pick sakura"tenten said.

"Sasuke"neji said smirking

"Lee"tenten said grinning.

"Naruto"neji said.

"Shikamaru"tenten said.

"shino"said.

"Ino"said tenten

"Suigetsu"

"kankouro"

"karin"

"Hinata"

"Saki"

"Hana"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH THE REST OF YOU WITLL BE SITTING OUT UNTIL ROUND TWO"GUY YELLED.

"Hai"they said.

"OKAY ON YOUR MARKS GET SET GO"guy said.

Both teams ran to get the ball and started throwing at eachother

"Damn how did we get suigetsu and shino out"neji said.

"Hana and sakura got them out"naruto said.

"Okay hows out on there team"neji asked.

"Hinata, kankouro "Sasuke said.

"Okay tenten, sakura and lee are the main problem"neji said.

"Yeah sasuke you go against sakura I will go against tenten naruto you will go against lee okay"neji said.

"Yeah"they both said.

Both teams lost hana, saki, karin, shikamaru, naruto ,lee ,ino, hinata, kankouro,shino, and suigetsu.

"Hey tenten you wanna switch dance partners"I said.

"Sure"tenten said.

We both jump up in the air and throw the ball tenten hit sasuke and neji hit sakura.

"So it's just you and me"neji said smirking.

"Yeah"she replied grinning.

They through balls at eachother

"Got cha "tenten said throughing the ball at him.

"No got you"neji said throughing the ball at her.

The balls hit both of them.

"Awe man it's a tye"tenten said pouting.

"Yeah so what at last we had some fun"sakura said.

"Hey at least you didn't get a sprain ankle"tenten said.

"I sprain my ankle and my wrist"sakura said.

"I sprainmy ankle"ino said.

"I-I just sprain my wrist"hinata said.

"YOU GUYS GET DRESSED AND I SEND SOMEBODY WITH YOU TO THE NURSE"guy said.

"Yes guy-sensei"they said and went to the locker room to change back into normal clothes


End file.
